Imagination is a powerful weapon for a mutant
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! A new mutant finds her way to the school. Her powers are very diverse and the team suspects her of stealing powers from other mutants. What is her secret and why is she there? Rogue befriends her but is everyone in danger?
1. She Arrives

Imagination is a Powerful Weapon…For a Mutant

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: this is my first fanfic for a movie so I hope it goes okay. Anyway I don't own X-Men the Movie or X-men and I am not making any money of this fanfic.

Chapter 1 – She Arrives

She had been running for a while now and she thought she had lost them. She could always have used her powers against them but it was wrong and she couldn't hurt them no matter how mean they were. She leant up against a wall down a back alley, her golden hair was blown in her face and she flicked it away. A noise made her start but she realized it was only a cat. It was so cute and it walked up to her. The blue eyes girl stared into its amber eyes, and smiled communicating with it. Animals were so…less advanced but they were more humane than humans. The girl coaxed the black kitty into her arms and kept it warm with her body heat realizing just how cold the weather was?

_'Surely they would have given up by now?'_

The cat purred it's disagreement and she agreed that they were so full of hate at what she was that they wouldn't have given up yet. She straightened up and the cat indicated that there were people coming. She ran protecting the cat she had named Shadow. The people came after her, as they were the three men from before. She had to escape and remembered a rumor she had once heard about an institute for people like her. She floated up from the ground and flew in any direction. Tomorrow she would find out where this place was. The men howled in anger as they saw her escape. She kept flying until she found a safe place to land, as she was very tired. She landed in what looked like grounds to a school or something and climbed up a tree to rest. Shadow stretched her legs as the girl got comfortable and fell asleep. 

Rogue was up early that morning looking for a snack when she saw a black cat sneaking around the kitchen. Rogue decided not to startle it and to find out what it wanted. She saw the cat, very ingeniously, open the cupboard doors and drag out a loaf of bread. Rogue was very surprised especially when she saw the cat close the doors and drag the bread out the door of the kitchen making its way outside the back. Rogue followed it and saw it cross the grounds, so she followed.

A bright light glistened in her eyes and she sat up almost falling out of the tree, but she caught herself in time. She was so tired that she just looked down at the black cat below her for about ten seconds before remembering. 

"Oh Shadow thank you."

She was about to jump down when she saw the laser beams. 

"Uh oh."

She floated down from the tree stopping just above the lines and shadow led her to a place where the lasers had been turned off. She didn't notice the girl behind the tree just a little bit away.

She landed and took the bread off Shadow.

"Now what would you like Shadow? ……… Oh I know Tuna."

Shadow perked up and the girl closed her eyes and tuna appeared on a plate before her. Shadow gobbled it up right away and the plate disappeared just as Shadow finished, and she laughed before she took a bite out of the bread. It was really fresh and she smiled as she chewed. She heard a twig snap and jumped up as did Shadow. 

"Who's there," she said as menacingly as she could.

As soon as Rogue stepped out she took a step back. She could feel the power emanating from the girl who looked her age. 

"I'm Rogue, don't be scared."

"You're a mutant," she stated.

Rogue froze and examined the beautiful girl that stood in front of her. She looked innocent enough but she knew that she was a mutant, what was Rogue going to do.

Shadow got freaked by something and started to hiss. Her human/mutant friend sensed it too and didn't know what to do. She couldn't sense if this knew presence was good or bad so she ran with Shadow following close behind. 

Rogue yelled, "Wait," but she kept running.

Logan walked up to Rogue and smelled the other girl. He said, "Rogue?"

Rogue pointed out to the grounds and he saw the girl with the cat running away.

"She's a mutant, we have to stop her because I think she needs our help."

Logan nodded and started to run after her, he yelled back, "Get the others."

Rogue nodded and ran back to the mansion.

Kids were just coming out for an early morning rest before school started when they noticed the commotion. Half the school was out there and they saw Rogue run towards them.

Rogue saw Jean in the crowd and went to her and said, "Logan's trying to stop a mutant from running away, she needs our help I think."

Jean was a little startled and decided to help. She sent her mind thought to the girl but she couldn't get through the shields the girl had in place. Jean shook her head and said, "I can't get through to her."

By now everyone including Professor Xavier was outside. Logan had almost caught up to her, as she was so weak. She knew she couldn't fly, as people would see her. So she thought of another idea. She stopped running and turned to face him. She put out her hands and a shied formed around her and Shadow. She giggled as he ran into it. 

"Sorry," she said without thinking.

She saw a white haired woman, the girl from before, a bald man in a wheelchair a red haired woman and a man with funny glasses on walk up to the bubble. 

"Hello…Aurora…Marie…Charles…Jean…Scott and … Logan I am…*she thought about this for a while, she had previously had no need for a name as she just was, but now was different* call me Enigma."

Shadow hissed at Logan and Enigma said, "Well Logan, shadow doesn't seem to like the wolverine very much?"

Logan asked, "Who are you?"

Enigma understood the question, "You mean what am I? Well I am what I am."

She was being very ambiguous and he didn't like it. Enigma looked at the students behind her and smiled.

"They have great powers, you should be proud." Her comment was directed at Charles. "And now I believe this is the place I was searching for, I really didn't think it existed which is very strange for me, I guess I was in denial?"

Enigma pondered this then said, "Well I don't think I should stay as I might cause too much trouble so I will go."

Charles said, "No wait no one is ever too much trouble."

Enigma smiled and said, "You are very kind and you are changing my mind as I have been alone for so long."

Rogue said, "You are very welcome to join us."

Enigma replied, "You are the most alone person I have ever met yet you are never alone, I will stay for now as I would like to learn more."

The shield disappeared and Enigma smiled at them. "I think it is about time for class."

Enigma giggled then picked up Shadow, "Don't be afraid he won't eat you, he wouldn't dare."

There was something in her voice that made her scary.

Enigma said, "Well lets get going."

Charles asked, "First tell me why I can't read you mind, I can't even get past the barriers."

Enigma smiled and said, "That's a secret," tapping her head. "Oh and it isn't very nice to have someone spy on me but I understand your reasons so I will…no I wont do that… okay you can assign me a …oh I can't think of the word… a guide?"

Charles was shocked that she could read his mind, he was thinking she must be stronger that himself but what he didn't realize is that she got tired very easily and she was at the edges of blacking out though she didn't show it.

"Actually first can I get some rest, that tree wasn't very comfortable."

Charles nodded and instructed Rogue to show her to a spare bed. 

Enigma fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Shadow settled down next to her head.

Rogue went downstairs and met with the adults.

"She is a strange one and I wonder what powers she has besides the power to form a shield, and telepathy."

Rogue said, "She can also levitate maybe fly and she has a very unique bond with that cat and she can make things appear out of thin air."

"Make thinks appear out of thin air?"

Rogue nodded and Storm said, "She has a lot of different abilities, which is very strange?"

Cyclops said, "You don't think she stole them do you?"

That caused everyone to think.

Finally Charles said, "It is very possible."

Alyssa: So how have I gone? Review and tell me. Okay? Please? Pretty please? I WANT REVIEWS. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. Accusations

Imagination is a Powerful Weapon…For a Mutant

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Hey so how was the last chapter? I think it was okay anyway in this chapter…well read to find out. And I got one Review Yippee!!! Also in this fanfic I am doing things that were in the comic and cartoon so I hope they fit. And telekinetic speak will have and at either end of the sentence.

Chapter 2 – Accusations

Enigma woke up with the sun blaring in her face. 

"Ahhhh," she yelped as she tried to cover her eyes. She searched around for Shadow but couldn't find her and realized she was outside sleeping under a tree. Enigma giggled as she realized she had a very fitful sleep.

Getting up she saw a pair of clothes on the duchess next to her and looked down at her own clothes. Seeing that they were very baggy she laughed as she grabbed the clothes and proceeded to put them on. Enigma wondered where everyone else was and immediately answered her own question, they were in school. 

The lonely girl walked down the stairs alone exactly knowing her way. She walked down the corridors and heard the bustle of people getting out of class. She stood still and waited as she knew Rogue was just about to exit the class. 

Rogue exited the class walking with a boy. Enigma smiled as they approached and saw a girl behind them. Enigma felt that there was a connection between Rogue and the girl and wanted to find out what it was.

She thought about how she could do that and came up with auras. Maybe she could see auras. Enigma tried and her vision shifted into swirls and streaks of light around outlines of people. She looked straight at the girl and pain entered her head. She screamed and huddled on the floor in a ball holding her head.

Rogue and Bobby were startled when Enigma screamed and huddled in a little ball. They didn't notice the girl behind them walk away. 

Rogue bent down and touched her shoulder and asked, "Enigma?"

Enigma touched Rogue's face with her hand and Rogue felt them connect.

Please get…get…me to room…privacy…head hurt…need to heal

Okay

Enigma let her hand down and saw a very shocked group of people as they all knew of Rogue's power. Rogue helped up Enigma but couldn't hold her by herself.

"Bobby help me get her to our room."

Bobby nodded and helped her.

Together they made it to Enigma's bed and sat her down. She was still holding her head but was beginning to focus.

Bobby and Rogue could feel power swirl around them and stood back.

A bright light erupted and they closed their eyes. When the light subsided Enigma was laying on her back with her eyes closed, but she was relaxed.

Enigma opened her eyes just as Logan, Jean, Professor X, Scott and Storm walked in.

The Professor started off, "We must know do you steal powers."

"I knew that is what you would think. You still cannot expand your mind to the possibilities."

Professor X was taken back and Jean asked, "What is your powers then?"

"I have one power."

"One?" exclaimed everyone except Rogue.

"I will not tell you it however I do not steal powers nor do I borrow. And I must tell you there is a very dark force here."

"What?" asked Rogue.

"Yes someone who has a connection with you Rogue, very dark but it…it…I couldn't tell what connection for the new power I used was too much for me to handle at the moment."

"You said new power but you said you have only one power?" asked Storm.

Enigma smiled, as she loved being ambiguous. 

"Now if you will please leave I have to talk with Rogue."

"Listen here, we give the orders not you."

Enigma said, "You are right," and with that she disappeared.

Everyone stood there for a moment before they went out to look for her.

Enigma appeared next to Shadow who woke up on her arrival. Enigma realized the importance of the tree. She was shocked that such a creature could exist. Enigma thought all living things were creatures including plants. She looked at the tree and saw that it had not been harmed at all in it's life and it was more that two hundred years old. She saw the life force that it had and was filled with such warmth that she hugged the tree and all her strength came back. 

Enigma stood back from the tree and said, "Thank you," and bowed her head for a moment.

Enigma got on her guard when she heard a movement behind her. Another cat came out and she knew that it was the girl from before.

Enigma said, "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, your powers of disguise will not help you against me."

The cat froze then scattered away. She sighed and wondered what the connection between Rogue and that mutant was.

That reminder her that she had to speak to Rogue because Rogue was someone she could help..

Rogue found Enigma under a tree out the back of the oval. She approached cautiously.

"Enigma?"

"Rogue, good you have finally arrived."

"What is going on?"

"Well I want to help you."

"Help me? You mean…?"

Enigma nodded and Rogue broke out in a grin. 

"However…"

Rogue froze.

"I can only give you some time where your gift will not work, the thing is I can only help you if you realize the truth."

"Not a cure?"

Enigma shook her head for two reasons that weren't apparent to Rogue.

"Now come here."

Rogue came closer and Enigma said, "Take off your gloves."

Rogue did as she was told and Enigma grabbed her hands and held them tight. Rogue felt herself separate from her body and opened her eyes realizing she hadn't shut them.

Rogue looked around at the ethereal place and gawked. It was like a place out of a fairytale and she saw a unicorn grazing on bright green grass next to a waterfall.

"Where am I?"

Enigma appeared out of thin air and said, "This is my special place, sadly it is not real, it is the place in my mind I escape to, where I feel safe."

Rogue nodded astonished.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is where I will test you and if you pass teach you to control your powers and give you the power to block out your draining power for a limited time in each day."

"My other powers?"

"Yes I realize now that you have two other powers that you inherited from your father I believe."

Rogue was speechless.

"Now we should begin…sit down and close your eyes." Rogue did so and Enigma followed.

Rogue felt Enigma enter her mind. There they communicated.

You can only speak truth here, do you hate your power? 

I don't like it

Would you be you without your power? 

I guess not

Is it a curse? 

It hurts people

Or is it that you hurt people? 

I don't mean too but I can't help but want to have physical contact and my power stops me

Would you give up everything you have to get rid of your power? 

……No? 

The truth is you do realize that your power is a gift and though you hurt people when you use it, in having the power you have the strength the save people, that is true isn't it? 

Yes

Rogue felt Enigma leave her mind and felt safer.

Enigma said, "You have passed. Now it is time for you too learn."

"How?"

"First I will teach you to fly."

"Fly? I can fly?"

Enigma nodded, "Flying frees the mind and soul. It helps us to continue living."

"You can fly isn't that your power?"

"No. My power is somewhat different."

"What is your power?"

"It is not the time."

"Why?"

"To fly you must free the constraints of your earthly body, you must imagine yourself as the wind, free to do as you will and know that you can lift yourself off the ground."

Rogue looked at Enigma and tried but couldn't feel anything happening. 

"This is going to take longer than I thought."

Rogue blushed and said, "What now?"

"Instead I want you to find your power center."

"Huh?"

"Look deep within yourself and try to find the light."

Rogue didn't move.

"Close your eyes and focus, I will be back soon."

"Wait…" but Enigma had already disappeared so Rogue tried to find her light.

Enigma looked at the approaching x-men. 

Logan demanded, "Where's Rogue?"

Enigma smiled, "Finding her light."

"Listen to me, you will tell me where she is or…"

"Or what, you'll skewer me?"

Logan looked taken aback.

 Professor X asked, "Was Rogue here?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

Enigma tapped her head and smiled.

Logan took a threatening step towards her and she took a step back.

She said in a childish voice, "You people are meanies, I don't like you anymore."

Storm said, "We don't want to hurt you but we need to know if Rogue is alright."

"You don't trust me?"

Jean said, "No its not that we don't trust you it's just."

Logan said, "We don't trust you."

Enigma said, "Rogue will come back when she has found her light."

Cyclops said, "What are you talking about and what is your power."

"I see that there is only one way to get you off my back and that is to tell you what is going on. I can't believe you didn't think that I called myself Enigma for a reason. But I guess I will tell you."

"Thank You."

"I was going to wait but…okay my power is that of making the imaginary real."

Nobody understood.

"Okay people with little imaginations, say I believe that I can fly." Enigma rose off the ground.

"Or say that I believe that a flower will grow at super speed out of the ground right below me."

A flower appeared and started to grow. It finished growing at a height of two meters. Everyone was astonished at the enormous flower.

"So now do you get it, and say I believe that Rogue can be transported into a place in my mind to learn how to control her powers."

Professor X said, "You are very powerful, can you do anything?"

"No I have my limits by my strength sometimes, as I am human."

"SO um Rogue?"

"Rogue is safe, she is learning to control her absorbing ability for a short period in the day and to harness her other two powers that she inherited from her father." 

"SO she is safe?"

"Of course I could never harm any living being unless they intentionally, purposefully wanted to harm me."

"Now I have to check on Rogue's process."

Enigma's eyes closed and Professor X and jean could feel her leave her body to a private place in her mind.

"Should we take her back to the school?"

"Good idea Storm."

Cyclops went to approach her so he could pick her up but encountered a force field. 

"What the…"

"It seems she doesn't want to be moved." 

"Should we leave her then?"

"I don't believe she will come to any harm here so we will wait back at the mansion for them to return."

"Fine but I don't like this at all."

"Yes Logan."

The group of x-men left for the mansion so as not to disturb Enigma and Rogue.

Alyssa: So how was that, a bit longer than last time but I couldn't end it so soon. Well REVIEW ME and I will seeya next time. Thanks reviewer.


	3. The Rogue no Longer a Rogue

Imagination is a Powerful Weapon…For a Mutant

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Well cause of the few reviews I got I will continue. Don't own X men the movie or otherwise. Though I do own the persona of Enigma.

Oh and Aurora is Ororu, Aurora looks better.

Chapter 3 – The Rogue no longer a rogue.

Enigma saw Rogue sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed trying to find her light. She was having no luck.

"Rogue, that's enough, stand up."

"Huh?" Rogue said standing up.

Enigma shook her head disappointed and said, "I will walk you through it, now get back into the same position you were in."

Rogue sat back down and closed her eyes a little exasperated. 

Rogue said, "Okay what now?"

" I want you to block out everything except the waterfall, focus on the sweet melancholy sound."

Rogue focused blocking out every other sound except for the waterfall.

When Enigma felt Rogue was focused enough she melded her voice into the waterfall.

Rogue heard the waterfall sing, "Find your light, what makes you who you are, what makes you human and still not human. You can do it, believe you can do it."

Rogue listened to the waterfall and could hear the song of life it sung, not even realizing that it was Enigma's song of life.

Enigma was exhausted so she walked over to where the unicorn was grazing and laid down next to it, snuggling into the magnificent creature that was all apart of her imagination. She fell asleep to the sweet sound of the waterfall.

"I don't believe her!" exclaimed Logan.

"I know how…" Professor X was cut off yet again.

"She's taken Rogue hostage and what's this power of imagination, what a load of bullshit!"

"That's enough Logan, we have to trust her," said Aurora.

"If it will stop you from going down there and threatening Enigma then I will do a search for Rogue with Cerebro to prove that she is telling the truth."

Logan nodded his approval and with that Professor Xavier left the room for Cerebro.

Professor X made contact with Cerebro and looked for Rogue.

He was drawn towards the grounds when he saw Rogue and Enigma in the exact same place.

He went in for a closer look and was blasted with mental images of two adults fighting and hitting the child when she cried saying she just wanted to stay here. He saw the child going to school and having no friends there and having her lunch taken by bullies. He saw her parents fight about her and shift her from home to home where she was always miserable and never make any friends. He saw her on and exchange between houses, watching her parents fighting and he realized that they were fighting over not who wanted to take her but who didn't want to take her. They didn't love her in the slightest. Suddenly her heard her yell, "I wish you would both just die!" And before her eyes the two figures of her mother and father fell to the ground lifeless. The child screamed and he was also hit with a mental scream from Enigma. He was kicked out of her mind with such a force that he was pushed backwards into the door; luckily he caught himself in time.

He could hear banging on the door and he opened it.

Jean asked, "Professor what happened?"

"We need to check on Rogue and Enigma."

"Huh?"

"No time lets go."

Professor X, Jean, Scott, Storm and Logan left for the grounds.

Rogue looked deep inside of herself and could hear the voiced of the ones she has touched. She ignored them and focused on the waterfall. It seemed to be guiding her and she followed it willingly.

Suddenly she felt all warm inside and found that she truly cared for all life and she knew that this was the place, this was her light. And she knew exactly what her other powers were and exactly how to use them. She felt extremely happy, as she knew that the energy required for the new powers would give her about an hour a day where her absorbing power would be useless. She was so excited that she didn't notice the song of the waterfall change. A little bit later she heard a scream and was 'thrown' out of Enigma.

Rogue shook her head and looked behind her at Enigma and she froze.

Enigma was sitting completely still, there were tears falling down her cheeks and she had a very faraway look on her face. Rogue also noticed that the grass around her was dead.

"E-Enigma?"

No reply escaped Enigma's lips.

Rogue turned around as Professor X, Jean, Scott, Logan and Storm came up behind her.

They froze as they saw Enigma and Jean and Storm ran up to her.

"Enigma are you okay?" Jean touched her shoulder and was blasted with the mental image of Enigma killing her parents.

Jean jumped back and Storm asked, "What?"

Professor Xavier jumped in to explain, "Jean don't touch her, her forgotten memories are resurfacing and if we don't help her then she will destroy herself."

Jean vaguely nodded, haunted by the image.

Rogue stood up and asked, "What's…what's wrong with her?" almost teary eyed.

Just then Enigma looked at them, more specifically at Professor Xavier.

"You…you . made . me . remember…I…didn't . want…to…re-member . I…have…broken . cause…I…killed . them…no . I…deserve…to…die!"

Enigma's words were disjointed but they got the idea.

Enigma as though she was no longer an enigma said, "Rogue if free…and because of you *she focused on Professor X* I am not. What I did was evil from anyone's perspective and even though I didn't think they would die I wished for it and it came true. I am able to take life, the most precious thing in the universe and even though anyone can take life I take it in a way that they cannot fight back. I am also able to take away the very will to live and therefore I should not live."

"That isn't true!" yelled Rogue.

"I killed my parents by just wishing for them to die, everyone I am near gets hurt, am I not just a burden?"

"You helped me!"

Enigma nodded and said, "True but eventually you would come to harm because of me."

"You can't give up, you above anyone know the consequences of that and you're not a burden you're an angel."

"An angel?"

Rogue nodded smiling and looked at the adults. They were also smiling at her, well except for Logan, that was way too much to expect.

Enigma smiled as she collapsed to the ground.

"Enigma!"

Rogue rushed to her and checked on her. Enigma was all right and Logan walked up to the unconscious girl and picked her up.

"Guess we had better take her back to the school," he said gruffly.

Rogue beamed and everyone left for the school

Rogue was so happy that she had helped her friend and that she was no longer alone that she flew to the school leaving very stunned looks on everyone's faces.

Alyssa: Sorry it was so short but a short chapter is better than no chapter. I hope you liked it and please REVIEW! 


	4. An Angel?

Imagination is a Powerful Weapon…For a Mutant

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Well cause of the few reviews I got I will continue. Don't own X men the movie or otherwise. Though I do own the persona of Enigma.

Oh and Aurora is Ororu, Aurora looks better.

Chapter 4 – An Angel?

'An angel? Am I really an angel? She said so. But I am evil…or aren't I? Surely an angel could not take life? She speaks true but her perspective may be warped. What am I? Why am I? Perhaps in time…'

Enigma opened her eyes and saw the waterfall rushing and the unicorn grazing and all she could do was watch when blood rained from the skies. The unicorn drowned and the waterfall stopped flowing. Blood dripped down her face and she licked it off. 

'I don't deserve such a haven, I don't deserve anyone or anything…but they don't deserve such sorrow. I will pretend…the fools they are, they will not be able to tell the difference between the new and the old me. Pathetic.'

Enigma grinned as the trees burnt and the unicorn disappeared.

'Child like fantasies have no place in the real world.'

Enigma left her haven and opened her real eyes. The world was dark and she placed her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. 

She looked around at the sleeping figures and smiled, not a happy smile, a smile for no other reason than the desire to pretend.

She walked out and saw Shadow sneaking up to her.

'Shadow will know.'

The black cat froze seeing her figure and hissed.

Enigma had to get rid of her and decided to send her far away, to Australia.

Enigma seemed pleased and teleported herself onto the rooftop to watch the stars one last time.

Rogue woke up early in the morning and her gaze drifted over to Enigma's bed. Seeing no figure in the bed she jumped up and ran out the door. 

Almost running into Enigma she froze.

"Good morning Rogue, how was your sleep?"

"Great thanks Enigma."

"I was just visiting the bathroom."

Rogue nodded and Enigma said, "How about we go get some breakfast I sure am hungry."

"Me too…um Enigma?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"No…is there something I should remember?"

Enigma looked like she was telling the truth so Rogue replied, "No nothing."

"Oh okay, hey so what ya gonna do with your newfound freedom, that Bobby's pretty cute."

Rogue blushed and just lowered her head.

"I see."

'It's so easy to make these people believe anything, I didn't even have to use my powers.'

Rogue was still red when they entered the dining hall.

Jean looked up, "Hi, *she turned to Enigma* How are you feeling?"

Rogue did the symbol for 'don't mention that' and Jean got it.

"Just fine thanks…so what's for breakfast?"

"French toast, bacon and eggs."

"Bacon?"

Jean nodded and Enigma looked like she was about to gag.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I will just have the toast."

Jean nodded and Rogue turned to Enigma, "Are you a vegetarian?"

Enigma nodded and sat down at the table, "But its okay I just won't eat it."

Rogue nodded and sat down with her.

Everyone was greatly enjoying his or her breakfast including Enigma with her toast.

Rogue finally noticed something, "Hey Enigma I haven't seen Shadow around today, what's she up to?"

Enigma smiled, "She found a nice 'friend' and went off with him. She will be much happier with a loving family."

Rogue just nodded and Enigma laughed inwardly.

'So easy."

Enigma then turned sharply to Professor X and noticing his look smiled without letting on that she had seen or recognized that look. His gaze drifted off her.

Breakfast finished soon after and Enigma went to her first class with Rogue.

The two sat next to each other in Professor X's physics class.

Enigma was totally bored and decided to ask a question, "Professor, how come we can bend the laws of the real world?"

Professor X replied, "That I am afraid is still a mystery."

"I believe that we can bend the laws or even break them because we want to and we have special qualities that allow us to change the world."

"That is a good theory but…"

"And it is also why human's are afraid of us…"

"I think we are drifting off topic…"

And so Enigma zoned out while he rattled on about Relativity.

It was lunch and Rogue was having a good ol' chat with bobby when Enigma decided to roam about.

She sent out her mind and came across a few tidbits of information but what interested her most was a conversation between Jean and Professor X.

_"Jean, I will address the students at dinner tonight."_

_"Shouldn't we tell them now, I mean I am sure that quite a few of them will see the news tonight."_

_"They shouldn't have to worry about it until they need to."_

_"I still cannot believe that another representative for an all human world has come forward. Do they think that we are monsters?"_

_"Jean…I understand your feelings but we must protect the children in any way we can. I will tell them tonight, let them not worry until then."_

_"Okay Professor, I will go and inform Scott, Logan, and Aurora…and Professor I take it that I will be speaking at the meeting tomorrow."_

_"Yes, this Mr. Parkton is rushing his plan. To hold a conference so early in his path…it's really quite reckless or he has some plan up his sleeve."_

Something deep in Enigma stirred and she grew upset. She stood up starling Rogue and Bobby and flew up to the nearest window and left.

Rogue saw her go and followed her.

Bobby just stared, as did everyone else that was sitting at the table.

"Enigma, wait up!"

"Oh Rogue, hello."

Enigma was being all too pleasant.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, you will find out tonight."

"Huh?"

"Look Professor X will tell you all later."

Logan looked up from the grounds and saw the two girls floating, "Come down from there."

Enigma reluctantly dropped down and Rogue followed.

"Yes Logan?" Enigma asked sweetly.

"You endanger us all when you fly! And you too Rogue, you should know better!"

"Sorry."

Enigma smiled, "Rogue you will find out tonight and well Logan looks like you will find out very soon."

Enigma then walked away and Rogue and Logan just stared at her. There had been something in her voice that had told them to be wary of her and that her word was final.

Enigma walked out into the grounds. 'No I am not an angel. They don't exist. I have killed therefore I am a demon. That is what I am.'

ALYSSA: Okay really short chapter. Sorry but It had to end there. Anyway review and sorry this chapter took so long, it's just that I got hardly any reviews and therefore I couldn't continue. Well going to write on another fic so seeya all soon hopefully.

Next Chapter: what is Enigma going to do about the conference and what is Mr. Parkton's plan?


	5. An End to Suffering, a Time for Peace

Imagination is a Powerful Weapon…For a Mutant

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: Well cause of the few reviews I got I will continue. Don't own X men the movie or otherwise. Though I do own the persona of Enigma and I don't own Ryou.

Oh and Aurora is Ororu, Aurora looks better.

Chapter 5 – An end to suffering, a time for peace.

Rogue listened to Professor X announce the bad news to the student body. She understood what Rogue had meant but that still didn't explain her attitude. There was something scary about her now. Something that just didn't fit. Sure the other day had been bad and Enigma had freaked out but Rogue was sure she had gotten through to her. But if she had, then Enigma would have remembered and yet she seemed to have forgotten. Connections were made and Rogue caused an outburst of, "No."

She froze in indecision and then without warning ran to the exit. Students were in her road so she jumped up and flew over them. She heard professor Xavier yell out but she ignored him. Enigma was in trouble and she knew she had to find her or something terrible was going to happen. Enigma found herself nearing the wall of the institute when she realized she had no idea where her friend was.

Rogue would have turned back when she suddenly got an idea. Enigma had made a connection with Rogue and perhaps it still lingered. Surely Rogue could find some trace of the girl?

Rogue closed her eyes and focused. She didn't look for Enigma directly; instead she tried to hear the song of the waterfall. It was a part of Enigma and surely she could trace it back to her.

A sound registered in Rogues mind and she could make out the song of the waterfall. It was slightly different, a little harsher, but it was definitely the same song. She took to the skies and flew with her eyes closed, following the song of the soul.

Eventually the song became louder and she looked down, seeing the form of a girl against the darkness. She knew it was her target so she landed.

"Hello Rogue, so nice to see you here."

"You knew I was coming?"

"Of course, it wasn't hard to feel your presence."

"Enigma, please tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing at all, I am just making a visit to a dear friend of mutant kind."

"Who?" Rogue questioned.

"Mr. Parkton of course."

"Enigma, you can't do this. It's wrong, even you said it was wrong to kill people."

And Enigma laughed, "Kill, whoever said kill. Oh no, I have something much better planned. He is going to have a sudden change of heart, actually a change of everything."

Rogue didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

"Now if I told you that then I wouldn't be true to my namesake."

"Enigma I cannot let you go through with your plan."

Enigma walked up to Rogue and grasping her hand, "You think to stop me. I may have given you power over your abilities but they are no match for mine."

Rogue lowered her head and when raising it she had a mournful expression on her face, "I thought you were a good person, an angel. But I see now that you aren't. If you do this you will regret it for the rest of your life, just like you regret the murder of your parents."

Enigma seemed to shake and she grasped her head. She seemed to be in pain and though Rogue was going to hate herself for doing this, she knew she had to. So she hit her across the face as hard as she could and with her new power of strength Enigma went flying. Enigma landed in a heap twenty metres away and she wasn't moving. Rogue was shocked and ran towards the fallen girl, "I'm so sorry, Enigma please be alright."

Rogue knelt next to her just as Enigma opened her eyes. They were clouded as though Enigma was gone and primeval instinct had taken over. She was injured and very weak but she managed one attack on the girl she had helped. She turned to look into Rogues eyes and launched her attack. The girl went flying without even so much as an eyelid battered. Rogue felt pain throughout her body and screamed as her body landed with a thud on a hard surface in a brightly lit room. She couldn't open her eyes but she heard familiar voices around her.

It had been a while since Professor Xavier had left the hall to merge with Cerebro and find Rogue. Jean had taken over the task of allaying the fears of the students with Storm, Cyclops and Logan as backup. She hoped Rogue was safe as she dismissed the students and turned to the side to leave via the stairs when someone came flying past her. She heard a thud as she turned to see Rogue crashing into the floor where Students had been standing just seconds earlier. Her scream echoed in the hall and the adults rushed to her side as the students froze from the commotion.

"Rogue, are you alright."

"What happened?"

"Rogue answer me."

Logan bent down and said, "Rogue, its Logan please tell us if you are alright."

Rogue opened her mouth, "She didn't even lift a finger, but I hope she is alright. I hit her pretty hard. I didn't mean to but I had to stop her. She is just so powerful…That's odd, I feel fine now."

And with that last comment Rogue opened her eyes and stood up.

She looked down at her body and saw it was in perfect condition; she wasn't hurt in the least.

"It hurt when I went flying and when I landed but I feel fine now. She didn't want to hurt me."

Rogue looked perplexed.

Aurora asked, "What happ…" but then she saw the other students, "Everyone to their rooms."

The students filed out with Bobby lagging behind to check on Rogue.

"Rogue are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Bobby, I am fine. I am sorry I scared everyone but I realized that something was seriously wrong with Enigma. She is very troubled and I had to check on her. She is going to do something when she recovers her strength and I am afraid that the consequences will be terrible."

Just then Professor Xavier rolled into the room, "Rogue are you alright?"

"Yes Professor, but Enigma isn't. She was going to do something to Mr. Parkton and what ever it was she had no qualms about it."

"This is troubling indeed, I couldn't get a lock on you or her when I was with Cerebro. The only time I sensed your presence was when you came back to the mansion."

"She is strong professor but I think she is exhausted. She will not do anything until she has the strength but I think that she will be ready soon."

"Very well, we will have to prepare for the eventuality that we may have to use force to stop her."

Rogue muttered, "If we can."

Everyone looked at her and she apologized, "I'm sorry, its just she is so powerful and I am sad that she is going to hurt people. I really thought she was pure…Excuse me I need to rest."

And with that Rogue left silently with Bobby, a word not spoken between them.

"Rogue is felling very lonely again," observed Aurora.

Professor X said, "We should all attend the conference tomorrow. If Enigma is going to try something that would be the most likely place to start. Jean you will still speak tomorrow but for now let us all get some rest."

Scott said, "We may need it."

Logan muttered leaving the room, "I knew she was trouble."

Jean stepped up to the dais to start her speech on the fact that mutants were not the enemy and were not to be feared when she was immediately asked by Mr. Parkton, "Why do you defend these mutants. They have proven themselves to be dangerous. Murdering people and causing havoc wherever they are. They are dangerous and yet there are people like you who defend them?"

Jean began to answer, "They are not the enemy, they are simply…"

Mr. Parkton interrupted again, "That is not true is it, the truth is that you are a mutant aren't you Jean Gray?"

Before she could respond he picked up a paperweight and threw it at her. Her instincts kicked in and she stopped the projectile before it could hit her and a silence grew over the audience.

She moved the object onto the podium she was standing at and was frozen with indecision.

Luckily she didn't have to do anything as a familiar voice rang out.

"Yes, Jean Gray is a mutant, but what gives you the right to try and cause harm to her."

Suddenly a girl walked up to the stage and no one knew where she had come from.

"I am a mutant as well. Now you really shouldn't have tried to hurt Jean or any other mutant like her. You see she and others like her are nice mutants. They defend human kind from mutants who would like to see harm come to you all. Granted the bad mutants may like to see human kind destroyed and mutants to rule, but who can really blame them. You hunt down mutants as though they were nothing. It makes me sick, you all treat everything you don't understand or see as less than you are as though they deserve to be injured, hunted, killed, scared, tortured and victimized. Why can't you see that you have no right? You evolved from the same sludge that everything else on this planet evolved from and yet you still cant see that everything that is alive deserves to live equally. Back to what I am doing here, well, I really cannot see why you deserve the right to live. You see everything but human kind respects life, but not you all and that makes you less in my eyes. Now, granted, the true me destroyed herself. Her life had been horrific. Even human kind would not wish that life on anyone. You see the child was born to a couple that was human. Worse that that they were bad, bad humans. The father and mother had no love for this child and did horrible things to her. When they got divorced the child was pushed back and forward between the two houses. Not because the parent wanted her but because they didn't want her. At her mothers she was locked in a closet while her mother 'entertained' friends. These friends also beat the girl and the mother didn't care. At her fathers she was used in the most horrible way and yet still the girl loved her parents. She loved everyone; all she could see was that life was beautiful and that the world was full of such wonders. She hardly got to see any but when she did she was in awe. But her parent's hatred took such a toll on her and she finally cracked, she wished that they would both die. Now I am sure that everyone in their lifetime would wish someone to die but this girl truly down into the depths of her soul wished for it and it came true. Her parents dropped dead in front of her. Strangely the girl who had been given the power of making the imaginary real had destroyed something that was real and it destroyed her. She destroyed herself and was reborn without the knowledge of the past. She could live without the burden of her past. Now she saw wonders of life that everyone else considered quaint. But still like a vicious cycle of torture she was destined to be hurt again. When people found out she was a mutant they tried to hurt her and some succeeded, as she wouldn't use her powers to hurt others. She could escape most times but sometimes her imagination failed her and she was drowned in terror. Now eventually she came to grasp with the fact that she would always be feared by people though she had never hurt them and that was when she had come to find other mutants like herself and she found that she could be herself. But something happened to awaken the memories of the day she had killed her parents and she lost it. She started to fade and become nothing, soon she was gone and all that was left was me. Now I don't care about you or saving people, all I care about is the last desire of my previous me, that you shall not hurt mutants. I was shown the light and I intend to use all in my power to protect them and if that means making you less of a threat then I will do so."

Jean finally broke free of the spell held over everyone and stepped up to the girl, "Enigma do not do this. You are better than this."

"Did you not hear my story, the person you knew no longer exists. I really cannot be persuaded from this course of action, because there is nothing left to reason with."

Jean was afraid because she knew that what this thing said was true, Enigma no longer existed, she was gone, destroyed by her own memories. And Jean was heartbroken, the girl's soul had forever been injured, but now Jean knew that the girl she had first met would not have wanted this to continue, she would have stopped this thing herself if she had the power.

"I am thinking ants, ants work so well together to build a life together, human kind could learn from their example."

Rogue had finally broken free of the spell as well and flew down to the stage, "Enigma, I am your friend, and please I beg you don't do this, if you do you will be hurting mutant kind far more that you realize. To know that we prospered from the destruction of our brothers and sisters would destroy us. Yes they may have hurt us but that doesn't mean they deserve to be forcefully changed. They do not deserve it just like you didn't deserve what happened to you as a child. I beg you to please listen to me."

Enigma turned and laughed at Rogue but Rogue received something else, a whisper on the wind and it told her exactly what to do.

Rogue grabbed Enigma and kissed her. The two minds met and what was left of the true enigma surfaced. Jean saw the effect that Rogue was having; she was taking Enigma's power. The blue veins were visible on both the girl's faces and Jean was worried as was everyone else. The spell had been broken and the other mutants in the audience were joining Jean on the stage whereas the humans were frozen from the day's events.

Finally the girls separated and while Enigma disappeared Rogue fell to the floor unconscious. The room around them seemed to melt and they found themselves back at the mansion.

Rogue was immediately rushed to the infirmary while the others were left to ponder what had occurred. The answer was given when the television turned on and the television presenter reported that Mr. Parkton had taken back decided to cancel his motion that Mutants be controlled.

Professor Xavier said, "It would seem that Enigma erased the memories of today and somehow caused Mr. Parkton to drop his case."

Aurora said, "I wish that Enigma could forget again and start her life over."

The Professor replied, "I do not believe that is possible, she had a burden that she would never be able to carry even if she could not remember she carried it. I just hope she finds peace."

A frail girl with golden hair appeared under the wise old tree, which had given her strength at the school. She remembered everything and was sad. She could remember how easily the shape shifter manipulated her. Coming to her when she was weak after sending Rogue away and telling her that she should save mutants by destroying mankind. Enigma had been fading and the instinctual side of her lapped it up. The shape shifter had been so convincing and Enigma was almost gone that is was so easy to make the girl do anything. Enigma knew that she was almost gone, and yet she wanted something to live on, a part of her to survive so that she could make amends to her wrongs. In her last flare of hope her imagination worked a miracle. In the angel's fading arms a tiny baby sparked into existence. A wide-eyed boy with snow-white hair and pure innocent brown eyes looked up at his mother and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back and knew that this child, her child would live a beautiful life and would one day help to reunite mankind with mutant kind. She was about ready to leave but she had one task left, to deliver the child to his family. She stood up and walked across the lawn and knocked on the back door. Aurora answered and looked at the child in the nearly invisible arms of Enigma. Her eyes widened and she looked at Enigma's face. It was radiant with a smile that spoke of joy.

She spoke, "Please this is my child Ryou, take care of him, he is a part of the future. Aurora picked up the boy who only smiled at her. His little pudgy arms reached for his mother and the motion said goodbye. Enigma cried as she disappeared, "Take care Ryou and Aurora tell everyone I am sorry."

Enigma would never be able to deal with her past but Ryou would live on without that knowledge and be given the life that enigma had deserved. Enigma was not sad as she departed life and knew that she would be able to watch her son live his life and through his happiness and grief she would be able to find some fragment of peace. Her imagination did not fail her this last time, she would continue existence as the being that Rogue had called her.

And an angel was reborn.

The end, tell me what you think. I am happy with this and I hope it departs some wisdom to those who read it. For in this world, mutants are not the ones discriminated against. And when brothers and sisters oppress each other and think they are more deserving of life than others it lowers humanity. For only by respecting life can we prosper.


End file.
